Love Thy Neighbor
by Mango Splash
Summary: A collection of short stories centered around the Luffy/Nami pairing. Set in the present.
1. At the Bus Stop

**Author's Ramblings**

Lately, I've had a couple of random ideas floating around my head, and they're all too short to make into a decent sized ficcy. So I decided to make a series of one shots, focusing on the Luffy/Nami pairing. Some will be 100 words drabbles, some longer.

Most of them will take place in an AU. In this AU, Nami and Luffy have been neighbors for years, and currently attend the same high school. They're in the same grade too, just to make it convenient. I might throw other random pairings in, depending on what the plot bunnies decide to run through my brain.

I own nothing, except possibly my plots. Though, someone probably came up with stuff like this before I did. If this is similar to any other fanfiction you've read, please tell me. I don't want someone to come hunt me down because of "plagiarism." And the rating is for profanity, and possible topics in the future that deal with more mature subject matter.

Enjoy!

P.S. Constructive criticism is much appreciated, I'd love to improve my writing, or fix mistakes. But flames will be used to make s'mores for Luffy. :D

**End Author Ramblings**

"God! Where is the damn bus?"

Nami glared at her watch and tapped her foot faster. To her intense joy, rain had greeted her upon her leaving work, and now the bus was taking its sweet time. Not to mention that this flimsy bus shelter was getting on her last nerve. She glared at an offending puddle that was slowly inching its way across the bench towards her.

A few more minutes passed, when the screech of tires garnered her attention, and a bright red car slid to a halt in front of her. She stared as the front passenger window rolled down, and grinning back at her was her hyperactive neighbor.

"C'mon Nami, hop in! Quick!"

Wasting no time, the orange hair teen snatched up her purse and sprinted to the car. Yanking open the back passenger door, she saw a blond teen moving over to make room for her. She dove for cover as the rain poured even harder, and almost before the door shut behind her, the car took off. She flew into the blond boy, who smelled faintly of cigarettes. He caught her by her shoulders and held her in place as the car swung a sharp left turn.

"Hey, watch it lettuce head! You're going to kill us all!"

"Shut up dartboard. You're too damn stubborn to die that easily."

As the insults continued to fly, Nami snapped her seatbelt on and leaned against the leather headrest. Luffy turned in his seat, grin still plastered to his face.

"Hey, Nami! I want you to meet my friends, Zoro and Sanji!"

He pointed first to the green haired driver, who nodded his response, and then to the blond, who gave a two-fingered salute and grinned.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Miss... Nami, was it? Luffy's mentioned you before, but I wasn't aware that you were such a lovely lady."

Nami blinked and smiled hesitantly.

"Oi, love-cook, quit flirting."

"What did you call me, you directionally challenged vegetable?!"

The verbal abuse started again, and Nami just smiled.

"Nice weather we're having, right Luffy?"

He made a face, and shook his head.

Nami just laughed and held on for dear life, as the bright red car sped around yet another curve, and hurtled towards its destination.


	2. Locked Doors

**Author's Ramblings**

Ah, I'm sorry guys and gals! I had a question pop up via review. I guess I wasn't really clear when I said "a series of one shots." I meant I'd be updating as I wrote them. It could be several a day, or one or two a month, depending. I'm sorry if that confused anyone.

Anyways, many thanks to those kind people that did review; you made my day. :D

So, I don't own anything, etc, etc. Now, let us move onward to the next installment of "Love Thy Neighbor!"

Enjoy!

**End Author's Ramblings**

"Luffy, what the hell are you doing?"

A small grunt followed Nami's question, as the boy in question hauled himself up onto her windowsill.

"I'm climbing through your window, duh. Sometimes you can be kinda stupid, you know?"

The pencil in her hand snapped, and she resisted the urge to push him backward whilst watching gleefully as he plummeted to the ground, arms flailing uselessly. She silently schooled her face into a small frown. Too much twisted face smiles would give her wrinkles.

"There's this new invention, maybe you're heard of it; it's called a door!"

"I tried the front door. It was locked. So was the side and back door."

Luffy stared at her hand as yet another pencil met its end.

"The doorbell, Luffy, the doorbell!! What do you think it's there for?"

"... Oh. I didn't think of that," he grinned nonchalantly and scratched his head, wincing at the sound of a third snap. He wondered how many of those pencils she had, exactly.

Nami rubbed her temples, and questioned the sanity of the boy in front of her. At this rate, he was going to give her gray hairs by the age of twenty.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. What do you need?" Nami sighed and swept the remains of the third pencil into a small trash bin.

"Uh, I needed to concentrate when I was climbing up the side of your house, so… I kinda forgot. Oops?"

The sound of a police siren wailing, followed by hollow footsteps pounding up the porch prevented Nami from snapping Luffy's neck in place of a fourth pencil. Furious pounding on the front door followed.

She reached the front door in record speed, and yanked it open, panting.

"Yes, officer? May I help you?"

"Ma'am, we received a report that someone was seen breaking into your house. Are you alright?"

Nami did not respond. She was too busy beating the doorframe to death, a snarl twisting her pretty features.

"Uh… Ma'am? Are you alright?" the officer repeated, concerned for her mental health.

Again, there was no reply.

Why?

Why did she have to live next to the world's most oblivious teenager?

When Nami was satisfied with the damage she had inflicted upon her sister's house, turned to the officer and smiled sweetly, ready to clean up another one of Luffy's messes.

**End Note**

Before I forget, I know someone is probably going to mention the fact that I said these one shots would revolve around pairings. It might not seem like they do, but I prefer being subtle about stuff like this. For instance, the fact that Luffy and Nami are close enough that they're not uncomfortable with Luffy climbing through her window. She's annoyed with his stupidity more than anything.

Again, thank you for reading! I hope you've enjoyed everything so far.


	3. Snuffing Jello

**Author's Ramblings**

Wow, I'm on a roll! Now that I've alleviated the stress of writing a multi-chapter fic, with the ingenious idea of doing a one shot series, I'm coming up with more ideas. Some of them are really random, but they'd make a cute little story.

So, like I've said before I don't own anything. Except my J-rock wall. I lay claim to that.

Feel free to give me tons of constructive criticism. I know I need it. I'm warning you though, flames will be used to light Sanji's stove. (Unless, of course, it's electric. It which case, I'll have to find another use for those flames…)

Enjoy!

**EDIT:** Just wanted to say that I changed a line of Luffy's dialogue, as **Animegal9215** suggested. It seemed to fit his character better, so I went along and took her advice. :)

**End Author's Ramblings**

"Luffy, stop snuffing powdered jell-o mix. It can't be good for you."

Nami watched her dark-haired neighbor out of the corner of her eye, as he continued to breathe in the contents of the bowl in front of him. She was currently measuring out boiling water, so she could make the jell-o her carefree neighbor had asked her to. Apparently, he was incapable of doing such a simple task without her help. At least, he said he was. A large part of her thought he was being too damn lazy.

"Perfect," she whispered to herself, when the glass had filled to the appropriate mark.

Grasping the handle she turned towards Luffy again, who still had his face in the ceramic bowl.

"Luffy, you'd better move before I burn you."

What followed her harmless comment seemed to happen in slow motion.

Luffy jumped and backpedaled away from the bowl, his shoulder catching the bottom edge of the measuring glass in the process. Hot water splashed out and spilled over Nami's hand. She cried out and dropped the glass in shock, eyes wide. Both watched in silence as the glass shattered on the ground and the remaining water spread across the floor.

Luffy reacted almost instantly, grabbing Nami by her unhurt hand, and dragging her up the stairs towards the bathroom.

In seconds they were in front of the bathroom sink, Luffy cradling Nami's burned hand in his own, running it under cold water. His other arm was wrapped around her shoulders in a tight squeeze, rubbing her arm absentmindedly. They stood like this for several minutes, before Luffy swallowed visibly and mumbled,

"Nami... I'm really sorry. Are you okay?"

The girl in question shook her head slowly, taking a deep breath…

Before proceeding to pinch his cheek with her unhurt hand, twisting slightly for that little "touch of Nami."

"You idiot! It was just an accident. I'm not made of glass, and I've burned myself plenty of times before. So suck it up and stop moping."

Luffy yelped and leapt away from his attacker. Clutching his wounded check, he stared at her like she had sprouted an additional nose.

"Ow!" he stated, drawing it out for emphasis.

"Don't 'ow' me mister! Now, as payment for this, you have to make the jell-o."

"What? Nami! That's not fair. You said it was just an accident."

"Well, it's time learn from your mistake. Go clean up and make me jell-o, while I finish up in here."

Luffy muttered under his breath and slouched off, griping about the whole situation the entire length of the stairs.

A few minutes later, another crash and a cry of "Oh _SHIT_!" resounded from the kitchen.

"LUFFY! WHAT THE _HELL_ DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!"

**End Note**

I have to admit, I had quite a bit of trouble with this chapter. I rewrote the entire thing several times, because I felt Luffy was out of character. I'm okay with the current version, but I would appreciate any suggestions you guys have about how to make him seem more in character. I really am unsure as to how he'd react to something like this. I even considered scrapping the whole thing, but felt I needed something on the more mushy-ish side for my next one shot.

Anyway, any comments you may have are very much welcome, as always. Hope you guys enjoyed the latest installment of "Love Thy Neighbor!"


	4. Phone Calls

**Author's Ramblings**

I'm really sorry it's been a while since I've updated. A very close friend of my family passed away recently, and the sister she left behind visited us just this last week. I sort of became "re-depressed," if you will, and haven't really felt up to writing lately. You all are great though, so I know you'll understand. (: But I made this chapter a bit longer to make it up to everyone.

Anyways, I still don't own anything. Except the occasional ball of lint I find in my pockets.

Oh, by the way, Zoro, Sanji, and Franky are in this one shot. Just thought I'd briefly introduce one more member. Really briefly actually; Franky says all of two words to Nami, but this is their first meeting after all. They'll get a chance to talk later.

So, enjoy. And constructive criticism is loved.

P.S. The swearing is much more profuse in this chapter, given the people and the situation. Just thought I'd warn ya'll.

**End Author's Ramblings**

It took a few seconds for the ring to register. When it did, a bleary eyed Nami slammed her hand down upon her alarm clock and cursed under her breath. Rolling over, she intended to savor the extra ten minutes the snooze button would allow.

But the ringing didn't stop.

Thoroughly pissed off, Nami growled and sat up, glaring at her alarm clock, hoping it would spontaneously combust on the spot.

"1:47 AM," her clock signaled brightly.

It was then she realized her anger was directed at the wrong object. Throwing off her ocean blue comforter, she stumbled across the room to her desk and grabbed her cell phone. The bear charm Luffy had given her jingled softly, and she was temporarily blinded by the light her phone emitted when she flipped it open. She read the name and groaned, pressing the bright green button. She should have known.

"Luffy, it's almost two in the fucking morning. This better be good, or Ace is gonna come home four days from now to find your body rotting on his doorstep," she hissed. The only thing stopping her from screaming was the fact that it was Saturday, and she had tomorrow off.

"Hey Nami! Can you let us in?"

"… Are you drunk?"

"Nope."

"Then why the _hell_ do you want to come _into my house_ at one fucking fifty?"

"I forgot the house keys, Zoro's car broke down, and it's cold."

"I know you have a spare key outside somewhere. Go find it!"

"I don't know where it is. And besides," his voice held the beginnings of a whine, "It's really, really cold!"

Nami took a few deep breaths to calm herself, knowing she was close to snapping both the phone and Luffy's neck in half.

"You are so going to owe me for this."

Nami flipped her phone shut, and stomped out her room and down the stairs, pulling a sweater over her PJs as she walked. Grumbling to herself, she yanked open the door, and was met with the sight of three handsome young men shivering on her doorstep. If she wasn't so sleep deprived, she would have taken the time to appreciate the sight. Before she could open her mouth to invite them all in, Luffy hurtled past her, shouting,

"I call the guest bed!"

He would have made a beeline for the stairs if Sanji hadn't grabbed him by the collar, and thrown him back. The blonde bowed his apologies to the sleep tousled girl in front of him.

"I am incredibly sorry for this inconvenience, my dear Miss Nami. It was not our intention to bother you so late at night, but our circumstance could not be helped otherwise. I will try to make our stay here as burden free as possib-"

He was cut off by the green-haired man behind him propelling him forward into the house, via swift kick to the back.

"Hurry the hell up, swirly brow! It's fucking freezing out here!"

Sanji turned around to retaliate when Nami cleared her throat.

"As amusing as all this is, it is rather cold and I'd like to shut the door now."

"Yes Miss Nami! I agree wholeheartedly!" Sanji swirled back around, eyes transforming into little hearts.

Zoro just grumbled something unintelligible under his breath, kicking his shoes off and closing the door behind him.

Luffy rolled over onto his back, having belly flopped onto the floor after Sanji threw him. He stared at Nami upside down and stated,

"Nami, I'm hungry."

Sanji beat Nami to the punch, literally.

"You idiot! Miss Nami just invited us into her house after we woke her up, and the first thing out of your mouth is _'I'm hungry'_?!"

"I can't help it if I'm hungry, Sanji! I haven't eaten in _hours_."

"You're hopeless. If Miss Nami will allow it, I will make something while you and cabbage head go help set up the sleeping arrangements."

Zoro chose to ignore Sanji's comment, while Luffy latched onto Nami's leg and stared up at her with the most pathetic looking face he could muster.

"Please Nami? I'm dying…"

"Fine, whatever. Just let go of me!" Nami sent him flying, then turned to Sanji, pointing, "The kitchen's over there. We don't have much to work with, but feel free to use what you want. If you need help finding anything, you can ask me. Luffy too- he knows where everything is."

"Thank you so very much for your hospitality, Miss Nami. You are beautiful both inside and out!"

"Sanji?"

"Yes, my lovely Miss Nami?"

"Just 'Nami' is fine."

"As you wish."

She watched as the blonde boy twirled off, singing joyfully about sleeping in the same house as a "gorgeous young woman." Sighing for what seemed like the tenth time that night, she gestured for the two remaining guests to follow her up the stairs.

"We have one guest room. We also have a pull out bed in the living room couch."

As she talked, she opened a closet in the hallway and started tossing sheets, pillows and blankets at the two behind her.

"Both beds are pretty big, so you guys can share however you want. And you're lucky my sister isn't home either. She and Ace are on vacation. And since Luffy is incapable of doing anything on his own, he brought his laundry over this morning for me to do. So I have some clothes if you need them."

"I have an overnight bag in my car. I'll go get it after we're done here."

"Good. Let's go make up the beds then."

After making a few trips back to the closet for forgotten items, and showing Luffy how to properly put a sheet on a bed (rather than throwing it on haphazardly), the three of them were done.

"I'm gonna go check on Sanji now, make sure he's finding everything alright. You two make yourselves at home."

Not waiting for them to answer, she trekked to the kitchen to see if any damage had been done. But much to her surprise, a delicious scent wafted past her nose as she entered the kitchen.

"Ah, Nami! I made you some hot chocolate, to chase away the early morning chill. Please, you should go back to sleep after you drink it. We can take care of ourselves from here on. Or rather, Zoro and I will keep Luffy out of trouble."

Nami sat at the kitchen table, and Sanji set the steaming cup before her. A sweet aroma rose from the cup, and she breathed in deeply. She smiled at the whipped cream and marshmallows decorating the top of her drink, and took a small sip.

"Wow… this is really good! Better than the plain old powdered stuff I make all the time."

"Why thank you. I'm glad it is to your liking! It is just the powdered cocoa, but I like to add a bit here and there."

"You're welcome. Uhm, what are you making?"

"Just some simple stir fry. Nothing too extravagant or heavy, because it is early in the morning."

Nami just nodded and continued to sip at her cocoa, occasionally licking the whipped cream from her lips. She silently observed him, as he finished up and scooped the noodles and vegetables onto a waiting plate. Luffy chose that moment to burst into the kitchen with Zoro in tow, and announce,

"I smell food! Where is it?"

Before anyone could reply, he grabbed the plate and chopsticks from Sanji and started to shovel food into his wide open mouth. Sanji just rolled his eyes and went to clean up the dishes. Zoro plopped down in a chair next to Luffy, watching his friend eat with a slight look of disgust. Nami didn't blame him. She still wasn't used to the way he inhaled his food, and she had known him for years.

Draining her cup of the last of its contents, she set it in the sink, knowing Sanji would wash it.

"You guys all set? I'm going back to bed."

Zoro nodded and waved her off.

"We've already been enough of a pain in the ass. We can do the rest from here. By the way, I called a friend of mine before we called you, and he said he'd come by 'round noon to fix my car."

"Thanks. I should be up by then, if you guys aren't. 'Night."

Nami slowly shuffled her way back up to her room and crawled under the covers. She adjusted the time for the alarm, pulled the covers up to her chin, and fell asleep within minutes.

# # # # # # # #

For the second time that morning, Nami jerked awake to the sound of ringing. Groggily, she reached over to her nightstand to shut off the alarm with a bang.

And yet again, the ringing did not stop.

"Damn déjà vu," Nami muttered whilst unburying herself from the covers. She glanced at her clock, and groaned.

"11:57 AM," glowed cheerily back at her.

She ran out of her room and down the stairs, intent on answering the doorbell before it woke up the rest of the house's occupants. But she was too late. Zoro stood in the doorway, talking to whoever was on the other side.

"Thanks again Franky, for takin' a look at my car. Sorry for calling you so early in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah. Just take better care of your car, man."

"I take care of my car!"

"You needed an oil change two thousand miles ago."

"…Oh."

"I don't really blame ya' though. At the rate you get lost, it's a wonder you don't need 'em more often."

"Asshole."

"You deserve it. Calling me at two in the fucking morning."

Nami chose that moment to come into view and make her presence known to the blue haired man on her front porch.

"Franky, was it? My name is Nami. I'm Luffy's neighbor and Laundromat. Would you like to come in for a minute? It's pretty cold out there."

"Nah, s'all right girlie. I need to get goin' anyway."

"Nami. My name is Nami, not 'Girlie.'"

He waved her comment off, and turned back to Zoro.

"So anyway, your car is good for a while now. Next time it needs fixin' gimme a call."

He struck a pose, and was gone.

"He's… an interesting guy."

Zoro snorted.

"You don't know the half of it."

"He looks familiar though. Have I seen him with you guys before?"

"Yeah. Goes to our school."

"Huh. Is that so… Hey, wait. Why are you guys awake? And why didn't my alarm go off? I _know_ I set it right."

Nami immediately changed gears on Zoro, annoyed that yet another one of Luffy's strange friends had seen her in her green plaid pajamas.

"Ask Luffy."

"Hey, _don't avoid the question!_"

Nami shook her fist threateningly at his back, tailing him into the kitchen. Sanji was at the stove again, seeming right at home cooking for everyone.

"Good morning, my sweet Nami! I hope you slept well last night. Breakfast will be ready soon. Please, sit down and relax."

Nami followed his suggestion, sitting across the table from her lackadaisical neighbor. He was currently helping himself to the fruit Sanji had placed on the table.

"Luffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't my alarm go off?"

"I turned it off."

Zoro slowly moved away from behind Luffy, eyeing Nami warily as she grabbed a handful of grapes from the fruit tray.

"You snuck into my room while I was sleeping," she gritted out.

"Well, I couldn't do it while you were awake. You wouldn't have let me," Luffy shrugged and popped another tangerine slice into his mouth.

"Luffy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"Ow! Nami, that grape hurt!"

**End Note**

So, there it is. All six pages of it. Again, I'm sorry for taking so long to put up a new one shot. I really do feel bad about it. I've already started the fifth one, so keep an eye out for it.

And as for why those three were out so late… I didn't really think of a specific reason. I'd like to think they were out at a rave or something. That's usually why I stay out that late. Or maybe Luffy was at an all you can eat buffet, and they just couldn't drag him away. :D

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the latest installment of "Love Thy Neighbor!"


	5. Exterminator

**Author's Ramblings**

This is just something short and random that popped into my head. I can't remember if Nami dislikes bugs or not. If she doesn't have a problem with bugs, then… Let's be glad this is fan_fiction _. :D

I don't own anything. So if you sue, and I go into debt, I will come after your ass. D:

Enjoy!

**End Author's Ramblings**

It was almost midnight when she called. She sounded embarrassed, annoyed. When he found out what was wrong, it took all he had to keep from bursting out into laughter.

But he still showed up at her doorstep two minutes later. She opened the door, watching patiently as he removed his shoes. He soon straightened up, leading the way up the stairs to her room. She followed cautiously behind. They reached her room, and he threw open her door.

And there it was, in all its black and yellow glory.

It was buzzing angrily about the room, and when it came at them she squeaked, ducking behind her human shield. He laughed, telling her not to worry. Grabbing a book off of her shelf, he shooed the menacing insect out the open window.

Turning back around, he handed her the book with a lopsided grin. She looked down, mumbling excuses, but he just waved them off. He understood.

She walked him to the door, and watched as he crossed the lawn, the midnight moon illuminating his lanky figure.

That made bug number nineteen.

**End Note**

My logic behind this is simple, and slightly stereotypical, I'm not afraid to admit. Nami and Nojiko live alone. In my opinion, the vast majority of females dislike insects, especially the type that can sting you. So, being your typical females in this respect, they must occasionally call upon their male neighbors to get rid of the larger and more painful variety of insect.

(In actuality, all that's just some crap excuse to create LuNa fluff. XD Though I will be the first one to admit that I am your stereotypical female as well. Bees scare me to death, and I WILL run for my dad or brother to get rid of them. Spiders too. Other than that, I can take care of most bugs myself. )

Constructive criticism is loved. (I know they're OOC, but that's kinda how it turned out. Hope it doesn't bother you guys too much… T-T)


	6. Run for it!

**Author's Ramblings**

So I'm hoping that from now on I'll be able to post at least one one shot a week, minimum. I do love to write, but don't always have the time. This is the first chapter to actually take place in school, and is based off an idea given to me by **dandelions in a vase**.

I also have a pretty important question to ask you guys. I really do want to include Chopper and Brooke in this one shot series, but as some of you may have noticed, they don't exactly blend in with humans. So, I would like to hear your opinions as to what I should do to make their existence possible.

Brooke should be pretty simple, since he was alive at one point. He'll probably be just like his human form in the manga. Chopper, on the other hand, I'm a little concerned about. I did intend this to be AU, set in this time and with the rules of our reality, so Chopper being a reindeer/ human would not work out. My idea as of now is to make him a tad bit younger than Nami and Luffy, and to make him completely human. His hair would probably be the same color as his fur is, and he'd wear the same hat. And normal clothing, like the rest of 'em. And he wouldn't have a blue nose either. He'll most likely be tall too, because his "human" form is freakishly tall.

But yeah, that's just an idea. I'd love to hear what the rest of you all say, since this is written for all of you. I want Chopper to be a part of this series, but it'll be near impossible if he's not human.

Anyways, I don't own anything. Not even myself apparently, because I'm still a minor. D:

Enjoy! Constructive criticism is appreciated.

**End Author's Ramblings**

"FREEDOM!" Luffy flung his papers into the air in time with the ringing of the school bell, and made a break for the door. Nami threw back her head and laughed, bending over to gather the papers she knew he would later need. Stuffing his papers into her backpack, she followed her overexcited neighbor into the hallways, smiling at her history teacher as she walked by.

Wave after wave of students threatened to engulf her as Nami pushed her way past others, trying to catch up with the hyperactive teenager. But his sprint out the door had given him a large head start. She called out, hoping he would hear.

"Luffy, wait up!"

"I'm right here," came the reply, next to her right ear.

"Gah! Luffy! When did you get behind me?"

"I was waiting for you by the classroom door. You went right past me."

"Oh… Sorry."

"S'okay. But we have to hurry and get to Zoro's locker, or else he'll ditch us! C'mon!"

He placed his hands on her shoulders and propelled her quickly through the crowd of teens. After much shoving and elbowing, the two finally reached their destination.

"Ah, my dear Nami! I'm so glad that you were able to make it."

"Hey Sanji. Where's Zoro?"

"That idiot probably got lost again."

"On the way to his own locker? Isn't that a little extreme?"

"He claims they all look alike."

"I see…"

A loud crash from down the hall caught their attention, and the three turned around simultaneously. A blur of green and uniform blue was making its way towards their group, expertly dodging unsuspecting students.

Nami blanched as the blur took a flying leap behind the nearest locker outcrop.

"Shit," it cursed loudly, having collided with the wall.

"…What the hell, lettuce head?"

"Shut up, I'm not here."

"Uh, Zoro I can still see you," Luffy pointed out helpfully.

Nami rolled her eyes, and positioned Sanji, Luffy and herself in a line in front of the outcrop, effectively hiding Zoro from view.

"Zoro," she muttered from the corner of her mouth, "who are you hiding from?"

"That guy in the red jersey; the captain of the wrestling team. He keeps asking me to join, and I already told him no!"

"Just tell him no again," Luffy whispered.

"If it were that easy, I woulda done it already! They won't leave me alone. And I can't beat the shit outta them, 'cause I can't get any more suspensions."

"'They?' There's more of them?" Sanji asked, eyeing the teen in red. He was taking the opportunity to flip a few skirts in his "search" for Zoro.

"Yeah, the basketball, swim and soccer teams."

"Soccer tryouts aren't until next quarter."

"They're especially persistent. Our team sucks."

"Why do they keep hounding you?" Nami asked softly, scooting closer to Luffy to close a small gap in their human wall. The captain stopped to look at them, paying particularly close attention to her legs. Sanji snarled, warning him. The captain jumped and scampered away a few feet.

"Zoro's really good at sports. But he hates doing them. He'd rather sleep. Says that school spirit and stuff is annoying," Luffy explained, watching the wrestling captain turn a corner then immediately jump back around, hoping to catch Zoro emerging from his hiding place. The three of them merely stared back at him.

"I'll get you Zoro! Just you wait!" resounded throughout the hall, followed by the slamming of a couple of lockers.

"He's beating lockers? How pathetic," Nami made a face in the direction the bully had gone. She'd already decided she hated him.

"Yeah," Zoro agreed, standing up and brushing the dirt from his uniform, "He's pretty damn sad."

"So, lettuce head. You ready to go? Or do you need us to rescue you some more?"

"Shut up, love-cook. At least I didn't get my license suspended for going fifty over the speed limit."

"But the women in the car ahead were absolutely divine! I needed to catch up!"

"You did it four times."

"There is more than one carful of fair maidens in this world."

"Save it you two, I want to go home. Luffy and I have a history project to work on together, and I want to get it over with."

"Of course, my Nami! Anything for you!"

"Whatever. Let's get going then."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Nami peeked around the corner and then looked back at the young man she was hiding.

"Zoro, are you sure you can't beat the crap outta these guys?"

"Like I said, the soccer guys are desperate. Nothing makes them leave."

Nami huffed angrily, and waved him back into a stall.

"Hurry up! Another girl is coming."

Silence, then muttered swearing followed her command, the sound of a stall door slamming shut coming soon after.

A preppy young teen, most likely a freshman, walked into the restroom, and gave Nami a strange look as she passed by.

Nami rolled her eyes and turned back around, looking out for others entering the restroom. She motioned rapidly at Luffy, who motioned back and pointed at Sanji. It seemed like he was having a little bit of trouble getting rid of Zoro's most recent hunter.

"I told you, Zoro's not here! He went to the office for something!"

"I don't believe you! I just saw him with you guys!"

"Well, he's obviously not here right now. So stop following us, you're getting annoying."

"I'll leave on one condition."

"What?"

"Will you join the soccer team?"

"Hell no! I have better things to do."

"If you get MVP, girls will flock to you."

"…Where do I sign up?"

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

They had almost made it. They had just needed to pass through the gyms as a short cut, and they would have been home free.

"Oi, Swirly! This closet stinks!"

"Shut up! That guy from the basketball team is still here!" the blonde hissed back.

"Then get rid of him!"

"Nami's trying to! Shut up!"

Nami threw a quick glare over her shoulder, and then turned back around to smile sweetly.

"Wow, so you're really the captain? Would it be too much to ask if you could, I don't know, maybe show me some moves?"

The bumbling victim blushed uncontrollably, nodding quickly.

"S-sure! Uhm… just let me go suit up. I-is that okay with you?"

"That's fine! Take all the time you need. I'll be waiting!"

Nami flipped her hair, winking at the poor fool. His blush darkened, and he bowed repeatedly. She giggled girlishly, and waved at him as he raced away to change. She immediately turned back around, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"C'mon, you guys! Let's get out of here before he comes back, and before I puke." She pushed passed Luffy and Sanji, opening the door to Zoro's hiding spot. He was standing with his arms crossed, glaring at Sanji.

"You had to pick the smelliest closet in the whole fucking school."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Zoro! Please, join our swim tea-,"

The last of the captains never got to finish his sentence.

Luffy retracted his fist and shook it rapidly.

"Ow! That guy's head is hard!"

"Uh, Luffy? Did you really need to do that?"

"We're almost to the car, and you said you wanted to go home fast, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Nami trailed off as she skirted the unconscious teen and walked to the car.

Zoro stepped unceremoniously on the fallen boy's back, and shrugged.

"As long as it wasn't me who punched him, I don't care. One more suspension and I'm kicked out for good."

Sanji pulled open the car door for Nami and bowed slightly.

"I already joined the damn soccer team for you. I'm not doing anything else."

"You did it for girls, not me. Don't flatter yourself."

"Just drive, lettuce head."

**End Note**

Yep, here it is. Hope you liked it! Remember, if I made a mistake somewhere, or you feel like I could change something to make the characters more in character, please tell me! I really appreciate it, and if you make a valid point, I will happily change lines around and edit. This way my reader are able to help me improve. So I can write better fanfiction for all of you! :D


End file.
